


Get Help!

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. The many times "Get Help!" gets Thor and Loki out of trouble.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Get Help!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something that occured to me after re-watching Thor: Ragnarok.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Thor and Loki were in Jotunheim, running away from the Frost Giants as they hid behind a rock, while the Frost Giants were searching for them.

"Brother, there's too many of them." Loki breathed out, looking around. "We can't keep running."

"I have an idea. 'Get Help!'." Thor said as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Where are we supposed to get help? Sif, Volfstagg, Hogun and Fandrall are busy and unless you want to call Heimdall and father…"

"No. No. 'Get Help!'." Thor gave Loki a look as he groaned, realizing what was Thor suggesting.

"Oh, please, not that." Loki said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Thor challenged.

"No." Loki shook his head.

"We're doing it." Thor smirked.

"We are not doing 'Get Help!'." Loki protested.

The Frost Giants surrounded Thor and Loki, who were hiding behind a rock before Thor suddenly emerged, supporting seemingly unconscious Loki. "Get help! Please! My brother's dying! Get help! Help him!"

The Frost Giants looked completely puzzled before suddenly, Thor threw Loki towards them, knocking them all out.

Loki groaned as he got up. "We are never doing this again."

Thor laughed. "Why not? It's classic."

"It's humiliating." Loki muttered, cleaning the dust off his clothes.

"Not for me it's not." Thor laughed.

* * *

In Asgard, Thor and Loki were planning an escape with Jane into Svartalheim, the Dark World as Thor and Loki saw the guards guarding one of the ships of the Dark Elves.

"How are we going to get rid of those Einherjars?" Loki wondered before he saw the familiar smirk on Thor's face as he shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no."

"Do you have a better idea?" Thor asked as Loki sighed.

"No." Loki muttered quietly.

"We're doing it." Thor said as Jane looked puzzled.

"We're doing what?" Jane asked.

"Jane, you're going to love this." Thor said.

A moment later, Thor went out from behind a pillar with seemingly unconscious Loki in his arms. "Get help! My brother's dying! Someone, please, help!"

"Thor, what is Loki doing out-"

Next thing the Einjahars knew, Thor threw Loki towards them, knocking them all down and knocking them out. A moment later, Loki growled as he got up, glaring as Jane giggled quietly. "Very funny! Very funny! Let me show you how it feels to be thrown like a ragdoll and then I'll laugh!" Loki glared at Jane, who was desperately trying to contain her laughter. "I take back what I said about her, I hate her!" He turned to Thor, who smirked.

* * *

"There are too many dark elves." Loki said as he was with Thor and Jane in Svartalfheim, eying the situation.

"I have an idea." Thor said.

"Oh, come on." Loki groaned.

Thor and Loki emerged from behind the hill as Thor held Loki in his arms. "Get help! Someone get help! Please! My brother is going to die! Help!"

Thor then threw Loki at the dark elves, knocking them out before Thor managed to strike down Malekith and Algrim with Mjolnir. Loki then got up and pulled out his dagger, stabbing the remaining dark elves. "I! Hate! Falling!" He whirled on Thor. "Next time, I'm the one throwing you!"

Thor just smirked as Jane laughed behind them.

* * *

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan." Ebony Maw said as the Children of Thanos and the Mad Titan boarded Statesmen, the ship containing the Asgardian refugees and gladiators from Sakaar. "You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales will be tipped towards the balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. Because even in death, you have become children of Thanos."

Thor and Loki were in hiding as Thor shot Loki a smirk and Loki shook his head. "No. That's not going to work on him."

"It will. Trust me." Thor said before he went out with Loki leaning onto him.

"Get help! Get help! My brother's dying! Please! Help him!" Thor begged. Thanos and the Children looked puzzled before Thor threw Loki towards the Children, knocking them out and next thing Thanos knew before he could recover from the confusion, Thor knocked him out.

Loki then laughed in satisfaction as he got up and removed the Gauntlet from Thanos's hand. "Ha! That's the one time I actually enjoyed 'Get Help!'."

"I knew you would come around." Thor said.

"Let's hide the Gauntlet and the Power Stone before Thanos wakes up." Loki said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was funny but hope you got a good laugh.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
